Solitary Frienship
by mikaera
Summary: KaiJulia for Rina! :D What can happen during a friend's birthday... when you're supposed to socialize with people... and you're not sociable at all. R&R!
1. Enemies

**Hi readers!! I did it!! I passed my first exam with a 94 per cent!!! YAY! **

**Well, apart from that ¬¬ I finally did what I wanted to do. I translated the first chapter of my spanish fic "La soledad con companía" , and here it is. **

**I really hope you like it, it's a KaiJulia, and I want to make it specially for my lovely sis Rina!!**

**I hope you like it the most!! **

**Here I go… **

Solitary Friendship. 

Chapter 1: Enemies

Kai lived in his grandfather's mansion. The elder had gone to the jail owing to all the crimes commited, thanks to Dickenson and th BBA, who had made a deep hole into BEGA's security, in which Boris and Voltaire had being acussed for he hardest charges.

The mansion was in the outskirts of Moscow, Russia. Despite Tyson, Tala and Ray had offered to go and live with him, Kai lived alone. He had said no to everyone… he could simply manage on his own.

However the mansion was a very big one, and his only company was an adorable black kitten who had arrived month ago. Kai had simply found him in a box in front of his door. He had never thought he could find an animal that way, but as he liked cats, he had decided to keep it.

Now it was cold and snow covered the floor. He vaguely remembered he had a very busy day the next day… but he didn't know how could he do to arrange time. Tyson was celebrating his birthday, and in a few hours the plane would be depraturing to Japan.

"Well… i think it's time to prepare luggage…" he said to himself, walking by the stairs, the kitten always there between his legs. "Great… I don't even know what i'm going to get for Tyson…"

In a few minutes luggage was done, some minutes more and Kai was in the airport. He had to wait around two hours to take the plane, due to the snow it was delayed. But after all he got to Japan around half an hour before than the starting time.

That was the reason for him to go to the park for a while, to think aobut something to get for his friend. He sat on the grass nearby, and started to wonder about different presents, when he was interrupted by a girl's voice behind his back.

"Hey, Kai Hiwatari, hi, how are you?"

The guy turned to his back in order to see who was calling him. It was strange a woman calling his name, he didn't remember knowing a lot of women. His eyes opened wide when he recognized the F-Dynasty team's girl.

"Julia? Ahh, i remember, how are you?"

"What, you've already forgotten the teams you faced?"

"I don't think so. But i never faced you… at least… not alone." Kai smirked. Certainly, it was a good idea to wait having a beybattle.

"Are you challenging me, Hiwatari? Well… thinking about it, i have a minutes more to wait so… I accept it."

"Great, three, two, one, LET IT RIIP!!"

"Go Dranzer!!"

"Go, Thunder Pegasus!"

Both bitbeasts met on the air producing a blinding light, and soon crowd started to arrive in order to look at what they called a show.

As it was known, Julia was the defeated. Even though Kai was surprised of how strong his opponent was.

"Wow, Julia you're a great blader." Admited the guy, once the public had left the place.

"Kai, i thought you wouldn't say it. Some day I want a rematch. You're very good too, i have to admit public doesn't help me to concentrate…" lied the girl, to excuse herself.

"Yeah, sure, you work in a circus and public mess you up." Kai was still smirking. Then he pulled out his arm in order to reach her, who was sitting on the floor due to Dranzer's last attack.

She looked at Kai's eyes and smiled shyly before taking his hand on her own and standing up. "What do you say, shall we go to Tyson's?"

"Certainly, I didn't buy anything, I don't know if it's ok…"

"Don't you have any money?"

"Sure i have money." Answered Kai back.

"well, then let's go to that baker's and buy him a cake or something like that… he'll be easily happy."

"You're right, everything he needs is something to eat."

They walked to the baker's and Kai bought a chocolate cake, which had dulce de leche (1) and nuts for his teammate. Then they walked three blocks and found themselves on Tyson's dojo.

When he opened the door he was surprised at the sight of a not lonely Kai, and Julia without her brother.

"Hi guys, we were waiting for you." Said Ray, from behind tyson's back.

"Julia where's Raúl?" asked the owner of the party.

"Ahh.. my brother was in a high fever and wasn't able to come… he send you a happy birthday, Tyson."

"Nevamind. Tell him to recover soon. Come, let's get in!"

The guys went into the Dojo and Julia sat on a chair that was around a table where all of the guys from every team were sitting. While Kai rested his back against the nearest wall and payed a look at the boys there. The Demolitions Boys were absent.

Kai stood and stared at the girl who had just battled against him, and listened to her conversation. It was still five o'clock on the afternoon... there were still many hours to deal with being sociable.

**What do you think? Was it good, was it bad? Please tell me ASAP leave reviews!! **

**(1) I almost forgot to explain this. Dulce de Leche is like a mermelade, it's something you put to bread, cakes, pancakes, or any kind of sweet bread, and it is made from milk. Is one of the typical argentinian foods, and it's very very sweet and tasty. I luv it lol…. **

**That's all, any doubt please ask me about it..**

**I luv you all!!**

**Wish me luck for the next exam! Tomorrow! Lol!**

**C ya**

**Mikaera. **


	2. Looking at You

**Hi everyone!!! I want to thank you all for the support that you give me with your reviews… I hope to have that support during the rest of the fic!.**

**Here it's the second chapter for your enjoyment. **

* * *

The auburn eyed guy had already lost the knowledge of the time he had ben standing there. The only thing that he knew was that Tyson had called them to eat something. Kai accepted the invitation for once, walked to the table, and sat next to the just arrived Tala.

"Hey Kai, long time, no see."

"Hn.. you're right. What's up? What are you doing here?"

"The same you're doing, waiting for this to end. –replied the guy with a smirk on his face. – I want you to meet Jade." The Russian boy pointed a girl that was sitting right next to him.

"Hi..."

"Dobroye Utra." Said the new one with a smile. Kai blinked. Was she… Russian too?

"I guess… i can go on with this conversation in the Language". Kai smirked and spoke in Russian too. The rest of the demolition boys walked near them to listen the conversations in their mother language.

The girl was wearing a long sleeved, black shirt, that had violet details in the front, mixing in the back with the plain color. She was wearing grey jeans, and a light-blue belt was around her hips. In her feet she had a pair of dark boots. Her hair was tied in a long ponytail. Her green eyes had all the characteristics of a Moscow girl.

"She's nice, Tala." Kai pointed out, once the girl had left them with the rest of the demolition Boys.

"Hn… thanks. She was in the abbey, i don't think you remember her… Jade changed a lot since she was a little… i'm talking about… you know." Tala referred to the changes that were common in a girl at their age.0

Kai smirked. It was something common to him to talk in that way with his teammates. Then he took a sandwich and started to eat slowly.

The general talk of the group, in which Kai stood away from, covered the topics of love to the little pieces of bread that were on the floor while Tyson ate, going through topics Kai wished not to remember.

After an hour, the group started to divide in little groups.

Bryan, Ian and Spencer of the Russian team decided to show their 'splendid abilities' in front of a group of astonished girls. They were facing Michael, Rick, Steve and Eddie from the American team.

Lee, Kevin and Gary started unfortunate talks with Robert and Oliver about the beauty, the last one suggesting the topic.

Goki, Zeo and Jim started a little Beyblattle three vs. three with Ozuma, Dunga and Joseph.

Around the table were only Aaron, Claude, Crusher, Mystel and Garland, tying to break the ice talking about the similarities between their trainers, Barthes and Boris.

Brooklyn was far from everybody else, just like the boy that scanned curiously the situation, back against a wall, arms folded, but this time, eyes wide opened.

Being the general drink the alcohol, the effect that it had on them started to be evident, specially in some girls.

Mariah stood up from being next to Ray to being in top of him, sitting on his legs. Surely Ray wasn't loosing time and held the Chinese girl with both hands, taking advantage of the effect the alcohol had done in the White Tiger.

Emily was away from the group, talking to Max about the new data collected by her team, and the good it would be if Max returned to them. The blonde boy had to made a great effort to look at her face while saying no to her offer. His surprise was when the girl, ignoring this completely, instead of annoying wrapped him tightly.

Mariam was sitting next to Johnny from the European team. The guy, without her knowing, (or at least that was what he thought), was placing one of his hands in the little piece of skin that the skirt didn't covered. The girl just smiled and answered happily the questions that the Scottish was asking.

Salima was kissing passionately with Kein. In fact, it was three years long since they were dating. It could be tell that they were the ones that had drunk the less, they were busy with their own business…

Queen talked with King about Beyblade and other topics. They hadn't drunk a lot… like the couple that distinguished in the party they were distinguished too, but instead of kissing they were fighting, like typical brother and sister.

Mathilda was next to Miguel. No one knew about this, but everyone could say she had a crush on her leader. The guy, a little affected by the alcohol too, smiled at the conversation they were having, while shyly ran a hand by his friend's waist.

Hilary had drunk more than usually, at least for her. She was resting on Tyson's brother's shoulder, while him, still aware of reality, smiled and hugged her tightly by her shoulders. But still she had some of her senses aware not to let him kiss her when he tried to.

Rosette was very entertained in the talk she was having with Enrique. He had taken her to Tyson's party under the promise of dancing with him. She and her friend were angry with the Italian guy, but in order to get their apologize he would do anything.

Ming-Ming wasn't able to get the attraction she wanted. She wanted to be the main character on the party, but it was more than evident that the navy haired boy was. At least she wanted him to put his attention on her! She wouldn't stop pretending to be helpful, but Tyson had just realized her presence. The sandwiches and other things on the table were so tasty to loose a second on that idol.

Kenny looked at this scene a little jealous. 'If it was my attention she wanted, he would have it all… all…" he whispered, while Daichi tried to pull him in another conversation, ignoring the red hearts that came out of his eyes. (a/n: or glasses? XD)

The red-haired girl that had came with the Demolition Boys had drunk alcohol too, but due to her hometown it seemed to have no effects on her, like the other members of the Russian team. She was lying now on the attractive leader's shoulder, who smirked while he told her who the other people there were.

Kai had returned to his original position, a little changed in order to be able to look at… the dangerous girl he had faced that day. She was sitting around the main table, talking to the rest of the Psychics and Saint Shields. She didn't seem to be having much fun, but for Kai it was enough to see her smile. She was beautiful, it was something he had to admit.

"Ok Everyone! Time to dance!" Shouted Max when the clock hands were showing 12 am.

"Oh no here we go.." sighed the Russian guy, while seeing as some of the couples stood up and some guys offered the girls dancing. Queen immediately got away from her twin brother when an orange haired boy offered her to dance. Actually she didn't know him, but she liked the first impression. King ran in order to look for a girl, and took the first Tyson's classmate on his way.

Ming-Ming tried to dance with the world champion, but for her surprise Tyson was still busy with the food and sent her to look for another mate.

Mariah and Ray, Emily and Max, Mariam and Johnny, Salima and Kein, Mathilda and Miguel, Hilary who finally acceded to dance with Hiro, Rosette and Enrique, Ming-Ming who actually had said yes to the chief, Queen had taken Brooklyn's hand, Tala and… Jade, Tyson and some blondie classmate, Daichi was everywhere asking every girl to dance, surely having "no" for answers, Bryan had also got a good partner, and that way the most attractive guys of every team were dancing. Those who didn't dance, talked around the table. Tyson had invited the same number of girls as boys, not to leave anyone alone and to have great fun.

**Her**. Kai wasn't getting anyone. He looked as she simple said 'no' with her head, she didn't even bother to put up her sight to see who was this time the boy that asked her to dance. Even she had denied Michael without knowing who he was.

Kai just looked at her. Julia was wearing dark jeans, a green strapless, and a pair of high heeled boots covered her feet. In other words, she was beautiful. At least that was what Kai thought.

He finally made a decision. The many years of training were worthless if he was going to be unsettled by a girl. He walked to where she was sitting very slowly, using his perfect abilities for her not to realize he was there.

Being behind her made his heart pound hard against his chest. Yes… Hiwatari was afraid…. Afraid… of being rejected?

He walked in front of her and almost backed when she shook her head. But Kai had being looking at her. She was doing the same with every guy. Then he suddenly took her chin in his hand. The cold and stable hand made her look up. He looked deeply in her emerald eyes, and realized they were many looking at them.

"Would you… dance with me?"

Julia sighed in disbelief. She didn't believe that Hiwatari could dance at all, but she 'accepted the challenge' and took his hand. "If you're the one inviting me, then let's go" she pronounced confident.

Kai smiled triumphant at her astonished look of some of the guys, Michael, Claude and Mystel for example. They walked to the middle of the room where Tyson had left empty of tables for dancing time.

Julia, as he had done, smiled triumphant too. Alter all, she had heard the Tyson's classmates gossips about the hotter guy of the famous team… and that wasn't Tyson, nor Ray exactly.

Now it was time to see… what did Hiwatari wanted from her.

**

* * *

Well… i leave it here for your comments. I hope you liked this chapter, leave reviews so I update sooner please!**

**I luv you all!!**

**This is for you Rina:) I'm gonna keep on updating**

**Mikaera. **


	3. End of the party, begining of Reality

**Well, after the long wait here it's chapter 3, the last chapter of this short story. I sincerely hope you like it and … okay… enjoy!**

**The song Iuse in this chapter is Yellow from Coldplay.

* * *

**

Chapter 3: End of the party, start of reality.

Kai smiled while he took by his hand the beautiful Spanish girl. He had got what he wanted… a yes from the girl that was saying no to almost every guy.

Julia was also smiling. Hiwatari had the necessary things for her to say yes. And that was self-security. She had noticed that every other guy that had asked her to dance had given up after her 'no' immediately.

She recognized instantly the music. She smiled and slightly lowered her sight when Kai took both of her hands and started to dance slowly.

_Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And everything you do,  
Yeah they were all yellow,_

"And… how much time is it since you're in this team? She asked, while they danced at the slow rhythm of the music.

_I came along  
I wrote a song for you  
And all the things you do  
And it was called yellow _

"Some… years" he answered, while he made her get near her body, rounding her waist with one of his arms.

_So then I took my turn  
Oh all the things I've done  
And it was all yellow_

She let her forehead rest in Kai's shoulder. Winter smell was evident. Julia rounded Kai's neck with her arms and started to play with the dark blue hair.

_Your skin  
Oh yeah your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful  
D'you know you know I love you so  
You know I love you so_

Then the boy stared firmly at her eyes. He couldn't leave the things like that… not now that he had taken her to dance. More over, the other guys –specially Tala- would laugh at him if he didn't kiss her, and just danced with her.

_I swam across  
I jumped across for you  
Oh all the things you do  
Cause you were all yellow_

He had to admit it. Julia was beautiful, nimble and energetic. She was what he would call someone worthy of being his girlfriend.

He got nearer his face, and slowly pressed his lips against the Spanish girl's.

_I drew a line  
I drew a line for you  
Oh what a thing to do  
And it was all yellow_

What seemed an eternity were only seconds until Kai's tongue was evident wanting to go inside. The kiss prolonged, both with their eyes closed, mixed with each other in the dancing ground without thinking in the rest of the people that could be looking at them.

_Your skin  
Oh yeah your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful  
D'you know for you i bleed myself dry  
For you I bleed myself dry_

Kai couldn't say he loved her. He didn't know her a lot. But something was sure. He didn't want Tyson's birthday to end. Not the dancing time.

_It's true, look how they shine for you  
look how they shine for you  
look how they shine  
look at the stars look how they shine for you_

But everything had to get to an end. Both split up at the end of the song, and many curious looking got away from them. Most of those looks came from the tables, the rest of the people were dancing too.

Tala's arms were around Jade's waist. He held her not to let her go, it seemed something else ha happened between them. That was proved when sweetly the girl kissed the Russian guy's cheek, who's pale skin got a pinkish tone for a while.

Mariah wouldn't stop hugging Ray. Both Chinese teammates had shared a not forgettable dance for each, where love and friendship had mixed in only one verb… to love.

Emily wasn't happy at all with Max resolution. The guy didn't want something more than friendship. But after all she had kissed him anyway.

Johnny had no intentions of letting Mariam go. He had done it, for Ozuma's displeasure, the girl had fall in love with him.

Salima and Kein weren't dancing, but they had been sitting on some chairs nearby where they were laughing and smiling to each other.

Miguel had kissed Mathilda, what was the answer to the bright smile on her face. She had told him about her love alter all, and for her great surprise, she was he liked her too.

Hilary had discovered how sweet the eldest of the Kinomiya brothers could be. She had kissed Hiro, whom in spite of being much older than her, had fallen in love with Tyson's classmate three years ago.

Enrique didn't want to kiss Roseta, so the girl had to satisfy with dancing with the Italian boy.

The chief had, due to a miracle, kissed Ming-Ming, who still didn't know how things had happened.

Brooklyn had his first kiss that night. And was Queen who broke the lips of the orange-haired guy. Both of them were happy, and wouldn't split up or get away from the middle of the dancing place.

However, every good has to end. Five in the morning came quickly, and when the sun rose up most of the teams had left.

The white tigers and the All Starz hadn't left the Dojo still, and neither Julia had done. Both girls from each of the teams were arguing to stay, but each team leader was stronger. Kai was a strong leader too when…

"Tyson, the plane leaves at 7. I'm going to the airport… I hope to see you soon guys, visit me if you want." He didn't even know he could be that handsome.

But his self-security faded up when the smile on Julia's face disappeared. "Are you… leaving?" She asked, a little disappointed.

"I'm afraid I have to go, Julia. But you can come with me if you want to." He added, just to see again the smile on her face.

The girl acceded to go with him, and they walked to the airport leaving the staring faces behind.

Silence ruled between them. They walked next to each other, completely lost in their solitary worlds.

"K… Kai?" she asked at last.

"Hn?"

"Hey what… was it about last night?"

"You mean… the kiss?"

"Yes…" She smiled shyly.

"I don't know, i think you're great Julia. I think I wanted to kiss you, and that's what I did."

"So… it was just for that moment?"

"You know i like being alone."

"Yeah me too… i also prefer loneliness, Kai. Before anything else."

"I think that's fine, Why are you telling me this?"

"Because… i like being alone… but also being with somebody… that person that enjoys loneliness as much as I do."

"You mean… being alone… but with someone? I don't know what you mean…"

"F… forget it Kai…"

"No, really, tell me. I want to know."

"Okay… I thought… that it had meant something.

"Of course it meant. It wouldn't have happened other way."

"So?"

"I don't know.. you… want to try something else?"

"It depends on what you say…"

"Then… if you enjoy loneliness as much as i do… and even though you like being with someone that likes that feeling as much as you do… would you… like to be with me?"

"Eh?" she put up her sight and stared at his grey eyes.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend, Julia?" he asked, once again taking her chin with his right hand.

"… yes." She answered, seconds before he kissed the lips of the young beyblader again.

both of them… were loners.

Both… were cold…

And that was why…

Each of them enjoyed the solitary friendship of the other one.

* * *

_**The End. **_

**I hope you liked this short Kai/Julia story, I promise to write more fics with this pairing if you like it. **

**Never lose the courage to say what you really feel.**

**I hope you liked it Rina. **

**Mikaera.**

**PS: REVIEW!**


End file.
